The angle of the swashplate is adjusted in the case of axial piston units of swashplate design for the purposes of adapting the delivery volumetric flow. In this context, this angle is also referred to as the pivot angle. Various functions can be realized by this adjustment, e.g. a volumetric flow control, a rotational speed regulation or pressure regulation. This can be effectuated by way of a plurality of mechanisms, depending on the mechanical adjustment device (or actuation apparatus) and optionally on the sensor configuration. By way of example, this can be effectuated by way of an electronic pivot angle regulator which actuates a proportional directional control valve in a suitable manner or by way of an electro-proportional pivot angle adjustment, in which the pivot angle of the swashplate is predetermined by way of an actuation current of a proportional directional control valve with a mechanical spring return.
By way of example, an electronic regulator for improving the adjustment speed and the robustness over parameter variations and disturbances additionally can be superposed onto this electro-proportional adjustment. For the purposes of a rotational speed and pressure regulation, the pivot angle controller or regulator can either be superposed onto an electronic regulator (in a so-called cascade structure in such a case) or electrohydraulic pressure regulators can be used for the pressure regulation, for example. Electronic regulators can be superposed on these, in turn, for improving the adjustment speed and the robustness over parameter variations and disturbances.